The present invention relates to a mask device for facial skin care, and more particularly, to a mask device for facial skin care, which can relieve facial skin troubles of various kinds using RGB LED lights and IR LED lights, protect the sight of eyes, and relieve the pressure applied to the eyes even though a user wears it for a long time.
In general, color therapy is used for the purpose of skin care using influences of color energies and wavelengths of lights of the energies on the human body.
For the color therapy, LEDs are used for expressing lights of colors. For instance, it is known that a red LED (R LED) having the wavelength of about 660 nm is effective in skin elasticity, blood circulation, an increase of metabolism of subcutaneous tissues and fats, and so on. It is also known that a blue LED (B LED) having the wavelength of about 445 nm has effects for a pimpled face and a dry skin. It is also known that a green LED (G LED) having the wavelength of about 530 nm is effective in strengthening functions of cell layers and preventing aging. Such R, G and B LEDs have been used for the purpose of skin care.
Skin care devices using such LEDs having specific wavelengths have been mainly used at beauty shops or skin care shops. Such skin care devices is generally divided into a skin care device of a stand type lighting tower having an LED with a specific wavelength stored in a lighting unit and a portable skin care device that allows a user to directly rub face skin with the portable skin care device to which LEDs for ion massage and color therapy are combined.
The former skin care device just has an effect of exhibition and is not suitable for skin care because a distance from the LEDS of the specific LEDs to the user's face skin is too long and probability that such specific wavelengths have an influence on a spotty skin is very low. Moreover, the latter skin care device is very suitable for skin care because it does skin care using the specific wavelengths of the lights of the LEDs while the user rubs the face skin by the surface of the ion massage device, but is complicated in that the user has to directly rub the face skin while holding the massage device with one hand.
So, Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-2011-0100122 discloses a ‘mask for skin care’ which radiates wavelengths of LEDs to a user's face when the user wears the mask on his or her face.
However, the mask for skin care disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-2011-0100122 has another disadvantage in that it may have a bad influence on the user's eyesight because lights of the LEDs directly get in contact with the user's eyes if the user moves.